The present invention relates to drive tracks for track-laying vehicles and more particularly relates to flexors embodied in track sections for interconnecting and providing flexure between adjacent sections.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,451,097 issued to Wohlford on May 29, 1984 discloses a track section including a pair of rectangular flexors, each having one end sandwiched between flat surfaces respectively of a link and grouser and having a second end adapted for being similarly sandwiched between the link and grouser of an adjacent track section whereby a plurality of sections may be interconnected to form an endless track. The link and grouser each have curved end surfaces adapted to control the radius of flexure of the flexors during operation, as when passing around the drive sprocket, for example. It has been found however that sand or other material finds its way to areas between the respective curved surfaces of the link and grouser and the flexor and results in the flexor bending sharper and thus being strained greater than is desirable.